


consolation prize

by worn



Category: Initial D
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worn/pseuds/worn
Summary: he can’t have anything. he knows that and so does ryousuke.
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke (Mentioned), Iwase Kyoko/Takahashi Keisuke, Takahashi Keisuke/Takahashi Ryousuke
Kudos: 8





	consolation prize

**Author's Note:**

> takes place before episode 18 of fourth stage. i’m still watching and thus don’t know all the lore, pardon me if this is missing character knowledge.
> 
> i wondered how keisuke ended up dealing with everything around this point. he no doubt must have been suffering romantic frustration and maybe some familial resentment, and i thought, wouldn’t it be interesting if he could take it all out on his brother and ryousuke just allowed it?

it's an arrangement that keeps keisuke solid.

that's how ryousuke sees it, like maintenance-- of each other, their bodies, their relationship, broken down and rebuilt with stronger parts over and over again.

and it's convenient. keisuke won't see girls, not while he's a racer, because it breaks his concentration. but his brother isn't a girl and his brother understands the need to focus better than anyone else. ryousuke can't be a distraction when he's so central to the goal.

keisuke can't help but think about kyoko when he kisses ryousuke-- how she looks at him so full of hope, of longing. how he would have to deny her again and again. the way that she cries for him, the sound so wrecked that it stabs him in the chest. she can't have him and he can't have her either.

ryousuke knows keisuke's mind is elsewhere and he accepts it with grace. he doesn't expect anything except a little brother who's satisfied and empty of violence and arousal and resentment after everything's said and done. he's just waiting for the calm after the storm.

keisuke rakes his nails down his brother's back in a rage at that cool gaze, to make him say something already or as a threat to stay silent. he doesn't know anymore.

ryousuke's words had wounded him. they often did. he had called keisuke careless, incompetent, and it had been true because his brother didn't lie and because he was always right, but it had still stung so much. no one could be as perfect, as handsome, as skilled as his brother was and it always hurt keisuke to try-- and to fail. he’s seething with ryousuke, but even more so with himself.

tears fall from his eyes as he bites at ryousuke all over, like wolves do, at his cheek and his neck, his shoulders and chest. he blazes a reddening trail, all wet with tears and saliva. ryousuke groans and sighs with pain and pets his little brother's neck.

he seems like he wants to ruffle keisuke's hair, as if he were a child, and keisuke wouldn't be able to handle it; he would break into shards right there on his brother's bed. he throws that gentle hand off of him and takes ryousuke fast and rough.

he doesn't know why, but he thinks of takumi while he does it. the concerned frown on his face... it had warmed keisuke up inside, even though neither had said a thing to the other. takumi does not have a gift for words or comfort, but his racing calls out his every emotion like a shout in the night.

he thinks of kyoko, her driving, her smile for him, the tightness of her clothes. then his mind turns back to his brother-- how he must have softened ryousuke's heart at least a little to make him bend the rules.

his brother's eyes are so clear and full of keisuke. they look almost remorseful. he says keisuke's name, just so: soft and full of warmth the way his eyes never are-- and keisuke finally, finally comes with a sob ripped from his throat.

he'll be agreeable after this, he'll sort everything out. 

the FD will soon be fixed, everything will drop back into place like nothing ever happened, and keisuke will try again to live up to expectation. now that he’s won that race and done whatever this is, his pride is whole again.

keisuke looks down at his brother, all ravaged and bloody and breathing hard and thinks that he feels okay now. ryousuke is right, it works. and after all, keisuke loves him. that's why he can take anything and keep going; he loves him so much that it hurts more than words ever could.


End file.
